Love?
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: I story I took off a while ago. What had she done to him to deserve this? What had she done to anyone to derserve this? SasuHina...maybe...
1. Chapter 1

She lay cringing in a mess of red blood and partially white sheets. How could he do this to her, what had she ever done to _anyone_ to deserve this? He smirked at her naked form, as he buttoned up his black shirt. According to him she should be thankful he chose her. She painfully wrapped the sheets around herself, he had to be insane. She carefully pulled her knees up to her chest, she sobbed hoping to smother herself, she never wanted to see anyone again. He scowled at her, her friends would probably start wondering where she had gone. He crawled onto the bed, she tried to jump away from him to no avail. He snatched her chin to make her look at him, he looked at her pale quivering eyes, "What's wrong Hina?"

She knew she had to answer or he would make her, "Y-you r-ra-raped m-me..."

He smirked evilly, "So," he tightened his grip, " You do know if anyone finds out, not only they but you too will die." She nodded as more tears spilled down her face, "Good..." he pressed his lips against hers, then shoved her off the side of the bed. "Go home." She didn't know why but Sasuke had smiled before she crawled out of his room. As she was crawling she realized that didn't have the energy to crawl out of the apartment, even if she did he had taken all of her clothes. She was about to reach the door when she fainted.

He heard a thump outside his bedroom door, he grunted. He walked out to find Hinata passed out of the floor; he scowled at her, "Dumb bitch..." His dark bangs hid his face as he carried her back to his bedroom. Hinata's head ached, she looked around. She had all her clothes on again, was it all just a dream, she saw him in the corner of the room. Sasuke spun around; he looked at her pale eyes filled with fear. He gritted his teeth as he looked at her, "**Leave.**" She stood up; she exited the hell that was his home...

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Neji saw her approaching, wincing with every step. She had been missing since two days ago. Neji walked over to help her walk, "Hinata-sama where have you been, and why are you in pain?" Hinata wasn't sure what to tell him.

Suddenly a Hyuga family guard jumped down from a tree, "Neji-san, Hinata-sama was seen leaving Uchiha Sasuke's apartment earlier this morning. Err...h-hello Hinata-sama."

Neji glared at Hinata, "What is going on Hinata? What did he do? Did you have sex with him?"

Hinata looked at him with pleading eyes, "N-Neji-san...I...he...I can not s-say."

Neji tried to read her, but besides pain everything seemed to be the same, "Well Hinata-sama, all I can say is your eighteenth birthday is this year, and you will be married to the heir of another clan. But before all that they will check to see if you are a virgin." Hinata eyes widened, in fear for all who would find out. Neji noticed the look but said nothing. Hinata cried as she walked to her room, she sincerely wanted to die. She slowly climbed into her personal bath. It was a large bath; five people could probably fit in it. She allowed her face to slip beneath the water.

Neji walked into Hinata's room, she was gone. '_What the hell is going on?'_ he silently thought to himself. He decided to check the bathroom, Hinata and fallen asleep in the water. He shook her gently, "Hinata-sama it is dinner time, your father is waiting." Neji tried to ignore the fact that she was naked. He handed her a towel as she got out. Hinata dried off and put on her blue kimono.

She sat down at the dinner table, Neji on her left, her father on her right, and her sister in front of her. She ate her food in silence. Her father having heard about her leaving the Uchiha's house, was glaring at her. Hinata feeling unwanted decided to excuse herself from the dinner. Neji did the same and followed her. Hinata noticed and walked faster. She looked at him, "I-Is there something y-you want N-Neji-san?"

"You have a phone call,"

"From w-who?"

"Not sure, I had it transferred to your room." she nodded and ran up the stairs.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

She hesitantly picked up the phone, "He-hello?"

"Has anyone who found out?" Hinata clamped her hand over her mouth, why was he calling?

"N-N-No, bu-but..."

The voice sound irritated, "But what?"

"Th-they are g-going to do a vir-virginity test in th-three weeks..."

"I see, well tell them you had sex with Naruto."

Hinata face turned a million colors of red, "B-But he...he didn't rape me...y-you did."

Suddenly there was a 'click' sound on the phone, "Hinata what was that?"

Hinata wondered as well, but did not know, "I-I'm not sure, may I hang up now?"

He thought about it, "Yes you may, goodnight Hinata."

"G-goo-goodnight S-Sasuke-san..." Hinata sat down the phone, mortified that he had told her 'goodnight' as if nothing had happened. Little did she know the 'click' was Neji hanging up.

**knock, knock, knock**

"Y-Yes?"

"Hinata just who were you talking to." Hinata felt her throat tighten as she realized Neji was the 'click' Neji heard her breathing quicken, on the other side of the door. Neji unlocked the door, to find Hinata sobbing on the other side. Neji sat down beside her.

She threw herself into his arms and cried. Neji didn't know whether to feel angry or sad, so he gently stroked her back. "N-Neji-san you can't t-tell anyone, o-or he'll kill both of u-us."

Neji looked at her in sympathy, "Just tell me, who was it?"

Hinata cried harder, "Sa-Sasuke-san!!" Neji growled. Hinata looked at him with puffy eyes, "Pl-please just don't hurt him..."

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Two weeks later...**_

Hanabi ran into Hinata's room, "Hey, um what's a period?"

Hinata looked disturbed by the question, "Um-I um why don't you ask Neji-san?"

Hanabi looked frustrated, "Well you already had one this month...and I sorta hope Neji-san hasn't"

Hinata raised her finger like she was going to say something, "I-...wait...no I-I don't think I have had one this month. That's weird, I don't know why-" then something clicked in Hinata's mind, "Oh god no!" Hinata ran to the bathroom, she frantically searched through the cabinet, "Crap, why hasn't anyone bought one?" Hinata ran back in her room, "Hanabi, hurry go tell Neji I need him." Hanabi nodded and ran out of the room.

Neji ran in the room, "Hinata-sama what's wrong?"

"Umm N-Neji I need you to take me to the store."

"Why is that so urgent?"

Hinata blushed, "Umm...Hanabi please tell Neji-san what you asked me..." she told Neji.

Neji stared wide-eyed at Hinata, "Y-you don't mean..." Hinata nodded. Neji gulped, "Okay let's go."

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata grabbed the object that could ruin her life, she stood in line. She looked at the cashier, she suddenly wished she would melt, it was Ino. Neji looked at what Hinata was staring at, "Oh shit, um Hinata you want me to pay for it?" she nodded. Neji handed the item to Ino. She looked at it, then at Neji, then Hinata, and finally back at Neji. Neji noticed this, "No-No-No, it is not like thatI'm just shopping for one of the maids at the Hyuga house, I didn't know what one looked like so Hinata-sama had to help me." Hinata looked at Neji, wondering how he could lie that easily.

Ino chewed on her gum, "Oh, ok!!!" she put the item in the bag and handed it to Neji. Neji thanked her and left followed by Hinata. Neji sighed, Hinata thanked him. Neji smiled at her.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata put the cap on it, placed it in the cabinet, and walked back into her room where Neji was waiting. She looked at him, "The box said to wait five minutes, so I'll just sit in here," Neji nodded.

Neji looked at her as she poked her fingers together, "What are you going to do if you are, I mean the only options are have it or an abortion."

Hinata frowned, "I would n-never have an ab-abortion, I think they should ba-banned..."

Neji rubbed his head, "What will you tell the elders and Uchiha?"

"I-I don't really kn-know."

Neji sighed, "Well go check, it has been five minutes." Hinata's hands trembled as she grabbed the door knob. Hinata stepped inside the bathroom. Neji ran into the bathroom when he heard Hinata scream. Hinata once again threw herself into Neji's arms and cried. "Hinata-sama what's wrong, what did it say?"

"N-Neji...(sniff)...I-I...(sniff)...Neji-san I-I'm pre-pregnant!!" Neji looked at her in shock.

"W-what are you going to d-do?"

Hinata looked at him, "I-I need y-you to take me to Sa-Sasuke-san..." Neji was unsure if he should, but nodded. Hinata couldn't walk, so Neji carried her.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke grumbled when someone knock on his door. He had just gotten back from day three of his punishment, ever since Tsunade decided his punishment he had to help out at the academy, clean all the toilets in Konoha, and let one person beat him until he was unable to move. He slowly opened the door, he glared at Hinata, "What do want Hyuga, and why is Neji here?"

Hinata, now standing, swallowed, "U-umm...S-Sasuke-san we...we n-need to um t-talk." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he let them in.

Sasuke sat down in a rather fluffy chair, "So let's talk Hyuga, why is Neji here,"

Neji frowned, "Listen Uchiha, I know what you did so just listen to her."

Sasuke growled at Hinata, "Do you not remember what I said?"

Hinata gaze drifted from the floor to Sasuke, "Umm...S-Sasuke-san I-I'm...um...Neji-kun please t-tell him." Sasuke frowned at her.

Neji sighed, "Sasuke I know that you raped Hinata, so we've come to tell you something. Also I'm the only one she told. Sasuke, Hinata is pregnant." Sasuke looked at the two Hyugas sitting across from him in shock. Hinata looked up at Sasuke, he closed his eyes. Hinata held her breath waiting for his next move. Suddenly he disappeared, Hinata looked around the room. Then she looked down to see Sasuke crouched in front of her with his hand on her stomach. She gasped, while Neji got ready to fight him.

Sasuke's black eyes pierced Hinata's, "Do you want to save your lives?"

Hinata nodded, "I-I'll do anything."

Sasuke continued to look in her eyes, "Marry me?" The room was silent and still.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter 2**

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke waited as he looked at heiress. Hinata breathing quickened substantially, "I-I...um"

Sasuke look was now more intense, "Yes or No?"

Hinata quivered, "Y-y-ye-yes..."

He smirked, "Well then shall we ask your father?" Hinata thoughts snapped back to Haishi. How could she face him, pregnant and asking to marry an Uchiha. Sasuke noticed the look on her face, "Hinata, look at this."

Sasuke handed her a ring, it had the Uchiha symbol in light red ruby and diamond, while the Hyuga symbol in a darker shade of red ruby was in the center. Hinata stared at it in awe, "I-It's so beautiful..."

He smiled, "I thought you'd like it." Neji gaped at the scene, Sasuke asking Hinata to marry him, then showing her a ring, and being...kind?

Hinata looked at him, "Ok, l-let's go..." Sasuke laced his fingers with Hinata's as she stood up. Hinata looked at their hands, she gulped.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Haishi sat behind a mound of papers, when someone knocked on his door. "Yes?"

"You have visitors, Haishi-sama..."

"Tell them to come back later."

"Umm...It is rather important."

Haishi sighed, "Fine let them in," as the door opened Hinata tried to let go of Sasuke's hand, but he wouldn't let her. Haishi frowned at the scene. "Uchiha, why are you holding my daughter's hand?"

Sasuke sat down on one of the mat, causing Hinata to sit as well. Neji merely stood by the door. "Hyuga-sama, it has come to attention that Hinata is of the marrying age, also I hear that you are marrying her to a different clan."

Haishi shifted, "Where are you going with this Uchiha?"

"I simply would like to ask to be the one that marries her." Sasuke watched as the man looked through papers, until he threw one at Sasuke. He looked at the paper it was a marriage contract.

"She is useless to our clan, her sister is better for the clan, so Uchiha I grant you permission. The wedding will be in five weeks."

Sasuke smirked, he and Hinata signed the contract, in pen and blood. Sasuke looked at Hinata, he smiled, he looked back at Haishi, "Also, um Hinata is pregnant."

Haishi literally fell out of his chair, "W-What!?"

Sasuke looked at him, "I took advantage of her, and now she is pregnant."

His eyebrow twitched, "Um...you may leave."

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata and Sasuke walked side by side, Sasuke frowned when he saw Ino and Sakura approaching, "Hey Sasuke-kun guess what I saw Neji and Hina-oh..um..hi Sasuke-kun" Sakura looked at Hinata, "I know your horrible at telling lies so, what's going on with the pregnancy test thing?"

Hinata really didn't want them to know anything about it, or Sasuke, "I-um...I-"

Sasuke sighed, "Do you want to know the truth?" they nodded, but Hinata was shaking her head, "Hinata is pregnant with my child, and Neji went with her to buy the test." Ino and Sakura fell to the ground laughing, "What?"

Ino laughing responded, "_Her_ pregnant with ha-ha _your_ child, ha-ha, yeah right hahaha!!!"

He frowned, "Sakura, since you two don't believe me, I'll ask you to do something. Check Hinata's stomach, if she's pregnant check the chakra within the baby. It should be a mix of ours. It will be hard to see because the baby probably isn't even a quarter of a millimeter long." Hinata at this point was dieing of embarrassment.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Fine then, you three come over to my house and I'll check." So Sasuke pulled Hinata along to Sakura's house.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke dragged Hinata into Sakura's house. Sakura was waiting in her room, "Hinata-san please lay down," Hinata face was about to pop from all the blood rushing to it. She quickly lay down on her bed, Sakura placed her hand on Hinata's stomach she closed her eyes. After a few seconds she jumped away from the bed, "What the hell is going on!? How is she pregnant with your baby!?"

Ino looked at her in disbelief, "S-seriously?" she nodded.

Sasuke looked, well happy. Sakura looked at him, "How? Why?"

Sasuke smirked, "Shouldn't you have had this talk with your parents?"

Sakura's mouth was hanging open, "Y-You had s-sex with h-her?"

"Sorta..."

"What do you mean 'sorta'?"

"W-well she wasn't exactly willing." Sakura fainted. Sasuke looked at Hinata, "Ready to go?" she nodded

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata walked down the streets, people pointing and whispering such things as, "slut," "slept with the traitor," "poser", among many other things. She felt her confidence shrinking with each word, but the worst was when she saw Sakura whispering in Naruto's ear. He had looked at her, and merely shook his head.

Hinata was sitting on a bench when she heard someone sit beside her, "Naruto-kun?"

"You know there is a lot of talk going around..."

"Y-yes, I-I know..."

"Is...is it true?"

"D-depends on what you've heard."

"Well, I've heard that you had sex with Sasuke, you're going to have his baby, and you're engaged."

"Oh Naruto-kun, I...he-he r-raped me, and s-said he would k-kill me if any-anyone found out. But N-Neji-kun found out, and then I found o-out I was pre-pregnant. We told S-Sasuke and he w-was going to k-kill me, Neji, and the b-baby if I didn't agree to m-marry him..."

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, "Oh...oh my god! Hinata that's horrible." Hinata was happy someone besides Neji could understand. Naruto looked into her eyes, "You're beautiful, you shouldn't be treated like that..." Naruto gently took hold of her chin, he gently kissed her, and was really happy when she kissed him back. "I love you, Hina-chan."

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I love you t-too..." Naruto smiled as he kissed her again.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata unlocked the door to Sasuke's old clan house, where they now lived. Hinata walked into the living room, Sasuke was sitting in a chair in the center of the room, with all the lights out. Hinata fearfully took a small step forward, "S-Sasuke-san?"

"I saw you with Uzumaki today..." his tone was grim and devilish.

Hinata took a big step back, "Um...I-"

"Shut up, Hinata I don't want to hear it." Sasuke darted forward pushing Hinata up against a wall, "Why don't you ever say that you love me?"

"B-because I don't lo-love you." Sasuke started to nibble on Hinata's bottom lip, "Pl-please stop..."

Sasuke bit harder on her lip, "You are never to see Uzumaki again, understand?" A tear trailed down her cheek, "I'll take that as a yes. You may no longer leave this house on your own. I will escort you every time you have to leave, and remember we're getting married soon." Sasuke slowly walked into the bedroom.

Hinata lay down on the couch, her face puffy from the tears, "Naruto-kun..." Sasuke waited, and waited, and waited; but she never came in the bedroom. He sighed and fell asleep.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke woke up, he grumbled as the sun burned in his eyes. He walked into the living room, Hinata was still asleep on the couch. He gently shook her, "Wake up...Wake up I have a three-day mission starting today." Hinata's blurry eyes opened, she nodded. Sasuke glared at her, "Do not leave this house." Sasuke pulled on his ninja shoes and ran out of the house.

Hinata sat in the Uchiha garden, until there was a phone call. "H-Hello?"

"Hina-chan?"

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Can I come over?"

"Um...Sasuke just left for a mission, but he said I'm not allowed to see you..."

"So what, he can't tell you what to do. Besides he'll never know."

"O-Okay...just don't let anyone see you." Hinata gently hung up the phone. Hinata was waiting by the door, there was a knock, she opened the door to let Naruto in. "S-so what did you w-want?"

Naruto sat on the couch, "Let's just talk." Hinata smiled. Naruto put his hand on her stomach, "So, do you think it will have sharingan or byakugan?"

Hinata giggled, "I'm not sure..."

Naruto laughed, "Well, with Sasuke being a stubborn ass, he would probably find a way to make it have sharingan." Hinata smiled, Naruto slowly kissed her. Naruto gently pushed his tongue forward to the opening of his mouth, she slowly, hesitantly parted her lips. Naruto roamed his tongue around in her mouth. He gently laid Hinata on the couch and continued kissing her, his hand traveled under the back her shirt. Hinata froze when she felt his fingers unclasping her bra.

She abruptly sat up, "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun...I-I can't do that."

Naruto sighed, "Fine, I-I'll see you later Hinata." Naruto walked out.

Hinata's tears slowly fell down her face, there was another knock on the door, she opened it. She jumped back a little, "S-Sasuke-san?''

"I forgot my kunai pouch, are you okay? What happened?" Hinata reluctantly hugged Sasuke, she cried into his shirt. He looked at her, _'She hates me, something bad must have happened...'_ "Hinata tell me what happened." she shook her head. He frowned, he pushed his forehead against her, he looked into her crying eyes.

Hinata took a deep breath, "N-Naruto-kun...he-he came over. He tried t-to get m-me to have s-sex with him."

Sasuke scowled, "Why was he over here?"

"H-he just was."

Sasuke sighed, he lead her to the couch. He held her in an embrace, while she cried. He gently rubbed her back, "It'll be okay. Don't worry."

Hinata squeezed his shirt, "I-I'm sorry..."

Sasuke looked confused, "For what?" Hinata pulled her face away and looked at his shirt, he laughed "You soaked my shirt...I just tell the Hokage I was sick, ok?" she nodded.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke slowly walked back into his bedroom, "Hey Hinata-chan, sleep in here tonight. I don't want Uzumaki trying to break into your room." Hinata nodded. She slowly crawled into the bed, she pulled the blankets up to her nose. She gasped when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, "Relax, I'm just cold." Hinata nodded and, slowly fell asleep.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Okay thanks for reading and please review, much thanks. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke awoke to find Hinata still in his arms, he smiled. He didn't know why, but her allowing him to hold her was so much better than her trying to get free. Sasuke gently nuzzled her nose. A soft, sweet sound came from Hinata's throat. Sasuke clenched his teeth as he climbed out of the bed, he didn't want to end up raping her again. Sasuke rubbed his head as the phone rang. He slowly picked up the phone, "Hello?"

The voice was gruff and quiet, Sasuke pressed the phone to his ear so he could somehow hear the voice, "Yes…um we need Hinata-sama so she can pick out the wedding dress…"

Sasuke rubbed his face, "Why…now? Can't she pick one later?"

"No Uchiha-sama. Haishi-sama has moved the wedding to this Friday. Considering it is Monday, that only gives us a little time to make the preparations." Sasuke could hear the voice smirking.

"Okay, I'll wake her up. As long as you never say Uchiha-sama, ever again," he didn't wait for a reply and quickly hung the phone up. Sasuke walked into the bedroom. He crawled onto the bed, he poked her forehead, "Hinata wake up, you have to pick a dress." Hinata merely turned over in her sleep. Sasuke sighed; he walked into his training room. He returned to his room, needle in hand. Sasuke sat on Hinata, careful not to be on her stomach. He grabbed her hand; he gently pricked her finger with the needle. Hinata whimpered in pain, she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Sasuke in fear; he closed his eyes and lapped at the blood, "Its…sweet."

She looked at him in wonder, "S-Sasuke-san?"

"I want that to be 'kun' from now on. Also you have to pick out a dress, today." Sasuke wrapped a bandage around her finger. Sasuke went back to his living room. Hinata searched through their closet, she found a light pink sweater, a white top to go under it, and a loose pair of black pants. She walked into the living room, she gently opened the door. "Where are you going?"

Hinata looked confused, "Y-You said…"

Sasuke shifted in his chair, "Come here," he pointed to the floor in front of him. Hinata walked over to him. "Bend over; I want to see your face." Hinata slowly lowered herself to his level. Sasuke took hold of her chin; he gently pulled her lips against his. Hinata eyes widened; he let go of her quivering lips, "Goodbye, Hinata-chan." Hinata slapped him, and she fell to the floor. Sasuke decided it would be best to just make her leave before he got angry, "I advise you leave, if you want to live to see your wedding day." Hinata glared as she squeezed the carpet. Sasuke figured she wasn't going to move for a little while. He picked her up bridal style; Hinata bit Sasuke's arm forcing him to drop her. Sasuke slapped her, "Leave dammit!"

Hinata picked herself up and ran out the door, "God I hate him, and he wonders why I do." Hinata felt a warm liquid run down her cheeks. Hinata walked to the park kicking every stray can that dared get in her way. Sasuke watched her intently, taking in every mistake she made. Hinata felt her heart drop as he dropped out of the trees. Hinata's fists clenched at her sides, "Why are you here?" Sasuke could see the poison dripping off her words.

Sasuke scowled, "I came to tell you to not try to train, because it would be strenuous to my baby."

Hinata couldn't stand it anymore, "I HATE YOU!!! I HOPE YOU DIE ON YOUR NEXT MISSION, SLOW AND PAINFULL WOULD BE NICE!!!" Hinata charged towards him, Sasuke easily caught her, but she tripped him: bad move. Sasuke fell on top of her, and her stomach. Hinata clutched her stomach in pain.

Sasuke said the two words that perfectly described it, "Oh shit!" Sasuke picked her up and ran towards the hospital. Sasuke busted into the hospital. A nurse took Hinata from Sasuke's arms and ran to the Hokage's office.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke ran into the Hokage's large office. As he stepped in his jaw was instantly on the floor. Hinata was naked and lying on a table in the center of the room, her dark hair contrasting with her pale-nearly white-skin. Tsunade looked up and threw her coat over Hinata, "Uchiha, why are you looking at my patient's naked body?" She looked at Sasuke with fierce eyes, "Actually I don't believe she is pregnant, she is too young, and well…it is Hinata. I did all the procedures as if she was pregnant, but what ever was wrong will now be nullified."

Sasuke looked at her, "Well I guess I'll take her home now."

Tsunade looked at him, "What!?"

Sasuke stared blankly at her, "She lives with me now, we're engaged, and she is pregnant...with my child. Weren't you told about this?"

The vein under Tsunade's eye twitched, "H-Hinata, y-you...e-explain"

Sasuke sighed, how many people would he have to explain this to, "Yo, okay now listen carefully. I kidnapped Hinata, I-err-got her pregnant. So she hates me, and now I'm making her marry me. And you can not do anything about this, because it has already gone through the head of the Hyuga and Uchiha clans, pen and blood." Tsunade spit out her tea on Sasuke. He closed his eyes and wiped off the sticky, fruity tea.

Tsunade handed Sasuke Hinata's neatly folded clothes, "J-just put her clothes back on and take her home, she needs sleep. Good luck with the b-baby, bring her here in about nineteen weeks, I'll tell you if the baby is a boy or girl." Sasuke nodded as he gently pulled Tsunade's coat off of Hinata, he sat her up on the table. After trying to get Hinata bra on for forty five minutes he asked Tsunade to help. Tsunade laughed as she pushed Sasuke out the door, "That's the funny thing about guys; they automatically know how to take a bra off. But when it comes to putting it back on…no clue."

Tsunade walked outside of her office; Sasuke was talking to Sai, "And just why do you think you're better for team seven, than me?"

"Because I-Good morning Hokage-sama. Who is this beauty you're holding?" Sasuke glared at Sai.

Tsunade woke Hinata up, "Hmm…why are there two Sasuke's?"

Sai looked at Hinata, "Hi! I'm Sai!"

Hinata nodded, "H-Hello Sai-san, I-I'm Hinata. W-Why is your shirt so sh-short? A-are you cold?"

He shook his head, "N-No, this is a style. Say Hinata-chan, would you like to go to Ichiraku's?"

Sasuke stepped in front of Hinata, Hinata squeezed his hand, "Hey Sasuke-kun, can I go please. I'm sure it's just friendly, please."

Sasuke sighed, "What about your dress?"

Hinata's head popped up, "Oh, um…can you handle that S-Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke grumbled as he walked off, "Um, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke waved his hand over his head.

Sai looked at her, "Well?"

Hinata nodded, "Let's go!" Sai grabbed her hand, causing her to blush, and ran towards Ichiraku's ramen stand. Sai sat down on a purple seat, Hinata sat down next to him.

Sai ordered for them, "So Hinata-chan what is the deal with Sasuke?"

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sasuke walked into the dress store, which smelled of daises. He sneezed. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai, Hanabi, and Neji all turned around. Ino frowned, "Where is Hinata?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "She's with _Sai._ I'm picking out her dress."

Neji nodded, "Well, here is a catalogue of all the dresses in the store."

Sasuke frowned; most of the dresses were girly and pink with bows. Sasuke flipped through the pages, he stopped on page six. He smirked, "I want this one; I'm going to teach her a lesson. Never betray me."

Neji looked at his choice and grimaced, Hinata would not be happy. It was a black strapless dress that would be cut to Hinata's knees. A snake design wrapped around the entire dress. The snake was red with purple stripes. The sides were cut open with little black ties holding it together. "Err…Hinata-sama wouldn't wear that."

Sasuke looked at Neji, "I'll make her. I don't care if I have to pin her down and put the dress on her myself, she will wear it." Neji shook his head and gave Sasuke the money for the dress. As he walked to the cashier he heard gasps, apparently Neji showed them the dress.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Hinata stared at the ground, "I-I don't want to talk about him."

Sai rolled his eyes, "Just tell me something."

Hinata thought about it, "Two people have tried to have sex with me…one got me pregnant."

Noodles fell out of Sai's mouth, he looked at her stomach, "Y-you're pregnant?" she nodded, "By whom?"

Hinata stirred her chopsticks in the ramen; Sai heard a small whisper, "Sasuke…"

Sai wasn't sure what to do in this situation; "Um…you want a hug?" she nodded. Sai slowly pulled her into a tight hug. She rested her head on his shoulder. Sai sensed a familiar chakra; he pushed Hinata off of him.

"Hey Hinata…I got your dress." Sasuke held out the dress, Hinata started choking on her ramen.

She coughed the seemingly harmless noodle up, "I-I can't wear that!" Sasuke frowned, "I-I mean…I…"

"Hinata, I have this really cool scroll at my house. Do you want it; I don't need it any more." Hinata smiled and nodded. She started to run, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist, burning his chakra into her. Hinata screamed out in pain. Sai threw a kunai at Sasuke's hand, he jerked back just in time. Sai summoned two white foxes that were stronger than Naruto combined with Kakashi. He jumped on the slender back of one, and motioned Hinata to do the same. He whistled signaling the wolves to run. Hinata held on to the fur of the wolf, fearing she would hurt it.

They arrived at Sai's home; he sat down on his couch and yawned, "Hey Hinata I'll give you that scroll later. You can sleep in my bedroom; I'll sleep on this couch." She started to say that she would sleep on the couch; but Sai shook his head. She sighed as she walked towards his room. She opened the wooden door. It wasn't cold, dark, and eerie like Sasuke's room; it was warm and soothing. She lay on his bed; it was soft. She slowly drifted to a deep sleep.

Hinata woke in the middle of the night; she walked into the living room. Sai was asleep and shivering on the couch. Hinata sighed, "I knew such little clothing would be no good." She covered him up with a thick blanket. Sai smiled under the warmth of the blanket. '_He looks cute like that…wait what am I thinking I'm engaged to Sasuke-kun." _ She wiped at her eyes as she walked back to Sai's room.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sai woke up, smelling a pleasant aroma coming from his kitchen. He walked towards the smell, scratching the back of his head. His eyes popped out when he saw Hinata making pancakes, "Hinata-chan?"

She turned around, "Hmm?'' Sai blinked and sat down at a low table.

She placed a plate in front of him, he grinned, "YAY, blueberry!!!"

Hinata giggled, "I wanted to pay you back, I'll see you later Sai-kun!"

Sai stood up, "Wait Hinata-chan, I didn't give you the scroll yet." Hinata eyes widened, she had forgotten. She followed Sai into his room.

He proudly handed her a white scroll, laced with blue ribbon. She opened it; she gave Sai an odd look, "Thank you?"

Sai laughed, "Sorry I forgot to do the justu." Sai formed a ram. Suddenly a beautiful wedding gown landed in her delicate hands.

She looked at Sai, "Wow…" It was white with a floor-length hem. There were flower designs in white diamond on the skirt; the back buttoned up in pearls. The waist was outlined in aquamarine, while more diamonds ran up the stomach to the top and halfway back down on the opposite of the breasts. Hinata loved that it had sleeves. She smiled at Sai, "I-It's so beautiful, but I can't take it…it must a cost a fortune." Sai shook his head, "B-but Sai-kun."

Sai put his finger over her lips, "My friend made it, she didn't need one and gave it to me. I really don't need it, and I think it would look amazing on you." she smiled. He pointed to the bathroom, she turned her head to the side, "Go try it on, I want to see you in it." She nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Sai was waiting when Hinata called him, "Umm…Sai-kun can you button the back; I can't reach." Sai closed his eyes and opened the door. He found the button and put it through a little loop. She thanked him and turned around; Sai's jaw was passing through the ground, "Err…I-it's really beautiful on you. I love yo-it. Anyways I have a mission so when you leave please lock my door." She nodded and began taking the dress off.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

She walked into Sasuke house, thinking of the dress in the box she was carrying. Her thoughts were interrupted, "Why didn't you come home last night?" Hinata gasped remembering Sasuke didn't have any missions for the week. Sasuke watched as the box fell to the ground and the dress the fell out of it, "What the hell is that?"

"I-It's a d-dress, Sai-kun g-gave it to me."

Sasuke scowled at her, "Kun? You should know, in three days you'll be officially mine. So if you like anyone else, you should take care of your life and the baby's. I will not hold back against you." Hinata hugged herself and slid down the door to the floor. She cried as Sasuke walked over to her. She flinched thinking he would strike her; he bent down to her ear and whispered, "You know our honeymoon is coming soon…" She felt sick; she knew exactly what he was talking about. He gently kissed her, "I do love you Hinata, why do you think I took you in the first place?"

Sasuke licked Hinata's cheek, his hand trailed to her breast, "No…"

Sasuke stood up, "I can wait, for a little while." Hinata cried into her knees.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Thanks for reading, I'll update soon. Please leave reviews!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke smirked; Hinata had grown quite lovingly recently. She did everything a normal wife would do, and today was the day he would marry her. Sasuke helped her put on the dress he had chosen, and Hinata had insisted on a bouquet of black roses. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, "I love you so much Sasuke-kun…" Hinata pushed him out the door, "Now, the ceremony is in two minutes, so go get ready." Sasuke smiled, she was finally his, and she loved him.

Hinata walked up to her father as the couples began to walk down the aisle. She enjoyed the pain of thorns cutting into her delicate hands, "Father, I am ready." Hanabi opened the door after tossing flowers everywhere. Hinata put on a smile as she walked arm and arm with her father to Sasuke, who was smiling.

Hinata stepped up to Sasuke and stood before him. The preacher began his preach, then he reached the vows, "Sasuke do you take Hinata as your loving wife in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor 'til death do you part?"

Sasuke smiled happily, "I do."

The preacher turned to Hinata, "Hinata do you take Sasuke as your loving husband in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor 'til death do you part?"

Hinata smiled sweetly, "Until death…I do," her smile faltered for a second, and then went back to normal.

The preacher smiled, "Then I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Sasuke kissed Hinata lovingly. Sasuke picked up Hinata and carried her back to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke opened the door, and sat Hinata down. "Hinata it's our honeymoon, you know what that means right?"

Hinata glared, "Of course, my dear Sasuke-kun, I will be back in a moment." Hinata disappeared into her room.

Sasuke smirked, "Finally…"

Hinata reappeared from the room in a crimson kimono with silver trimming. She walked towards Sasuke, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke snuggled into the crook of her neck. Sasuke felt her place something of his back, "What's that, Hinata-hime?"

Hinata quickly jumped away from him, "A present." Suddenly the explosive tag exploded on Sasuke's back. Hinata jumped up and down, "We're free! WE'RE FREE! He's finally dead!"

Hinata felt a cool, sharp metal kunai pressed against her throat, "Whose dead…?"

Hinata let out a sob, "Dammit…why will you not die!?"

Sasuke pulled her down the steps to the basement, "You will never have freedom again!" Sasuke threw her on a bed and chained her hands to the bed posts, "I thought you actually loved me…"

Hinata glared at him, "And I thought you weren't a rapist!"

Sasuke slapped her, "When I get back you're going to regret every meeting me!"

Sasuke stalked up the steps, Hinata began to scream, "HELP! Someone please help me!" Sasuke came back down the steps, 18 inch kitchen knife in hand. "No! Sasuke you'll kill me and the baby!"

Sasuke smiled sadistically, "I not going to kill you Hinata-chan, but…this will hurt." Sasuke sat beside her, and ran the dull side of the knife against her face. Sasuke smirked as Hinata screamed as he cut the knife down her leg.

Hinata screamed even louder when she saw a second pair of sharingan glaring at her, "Help me please!"

Sasuke laughed evilly, "No one will ever hear you…"

"She doesn't appear to like that little brother." Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as Sasuke stopped cutting into her legs.

"Itachi…"

"Trying to follow in my footsteps?"

Sasuke pulled out a kunai, "What the fuck does that mean!?"

Itachi smirked as he glanced at Hinata, "Well you're trying to kill your family." Sasuke growled and attacked Itachi, who grabbed his fists and bent them backwards. Hinata cringed as she heard Sasuke's bones crunch. "You're no match for me," Itachi looked at Sasuke with mangekyo knocking him out. "Hinata, correct?"

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes."

Itachi smirked, and began to heal Hinata, "You must be special…Sasuke hates women."

Hinata scoffed, "As if that isn't obvious."

Itachi finished healing her, and placed his hand on her stomach, "You know it's going to be a girl…heh Sasuke will be pissed."

Hinata smiled happily, "Thank you so much! Now I know I won't have to deal with another stubborn ass male Uchiha-I mean um…sorry…"

Itachi smirked, "We are stubborn asses aren't we." Hinata giggled lightly. But as soon as she blinked Itachi was pinning her down with a kunai pressed tightly against her throat, "But I'm also an S-class missing-nin. Now come on, we're leaving."

Hinata gulped, "Um wh-where are we going Uchiha-sama?"

"I'm taking us to the Akatsuki Lair, and then when we finish there, we are going to capture the Nine-tails."

Hinata smiled, "Ok, but…what's Nine-tails?"

Itachi smirked, "You'll find out soon enough."

**Please review.**


End file.
